


Lovers in a Space Time

by ThoughtfulBreadPolice



Category: Lockout (2012), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Tony Stark, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Kidnapping, Lesbians in Space, M/M, Murder, Peggy Carter is already dead, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Has A Heart, based on the movie Lockout, heed the tags people, more as they come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulBreadPolice/pseuds/ThoughtfulBreadPolice
Summary: A Marvel/Lockout mashup with reluctant heroes.There was nothing for it.  The only way he was going to be able to save Steve; was if he saved the scientist as well.  The scientist who as it turns out wasn't a spoiled rotten elitist with illusions of grandeur.  Tony was actually pretty sweet, but Bucky did not have time for that shit.  He had a brother to save."Here's an apple and a gun.  Don't talk to strangers."Tony was not amused.





	1. I Saw You Through The Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Larissaloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissaloki/gifts).



> Based on the movie Lockout.  
> (There are lots of aspects of the movie to be found here. This idea grabbed me and I ran all the way away with it. So while the baseline for this story isn’t mine, I have made it so in its entirety.  
> Not gonna post everything that I took from the movie so if you haven’t seen it, go watch it. It’s fantastic and Guy Pierce is still a god made gorgeous flesh.  
> As an aside: This has got male/male and female/female in it. The main focus of the story is Bucky/Tony with a nod to the Natasha/Pepper ship and the ever rare Bruce/Steve ship.  
> Any sex that happens will have a big bold SMUT before it. So, look out for that.  
> Lovers in a Space-Time  
> (A Marvel/Lockout mashup)

  _ ***Current Time***_

_“Damn it, Barnes!  Get the hell out of there! It’s a damn set up!”_  Bucky huffed dodging another fist flying towards him.  “Really Barton? I hadn’t noticed.” Bucky threw the hotel chair at the asshole trying to kill him while Barton fired back with a _“Well that’s what you get for being so unobservant”_. 

               Bullets were flying everywhere when goon numbered whatever shot out the window Bucky was crouched under, raining glass down all around him and yelled, “Enough!  Enough or I’ll put a bullet in your friend here and make no mistake on that asshole!” Shit. “Shoot her and I’ll put a bullet in you.” The man laughed clearly unconcerned with the threat made against him.  “Sure, sure, Barnes but can you shoot me before I pull?”

               Bucky yelled as the gun fired, dropping Peggy to the floor with a hole in her chest.  “No!” Bucky yelled again and shot the man in the head. Bucky didn’t watch the guy’s head snap back or watch as brain matter splattered against the wall behind in a macabre painting of death and gore.  A stain that would never come out.

               “Oh no, no, no, Peg,” Bucky dropped to his knees, ignoring the blood that soaked rapidly through the denim of his jeans.  “Damn it, Peggy, just hang on okay? You’re going to be fine. You’re going to be okay.” Peggy pulled her tags off and handed them to Barnes along with her old brass lighter, once strong hands shaking with exertion just to do one simple, final task.  “Peg…no…” 

               “T-take it. Do-Don’t let t-them g-get it-t-it.  B-Bar-“Peggy shook as she coughed wetly and Bucky made a shushing sound as he smoothed a hand over her hair.  “Ssh Pegs. It’s okay. I won’t let them get it…” Peggy took one last shuddering breath before death took her.  The light faded from her eyes and Bucky squeezed his own eyes shut. Grief immobilized him at that moment. The sudden loss of his friend, the same woman that had trained him, his mentor, was dead.

               Bucky grabbed the metal case and tucked the tags and old lighter away.  His phone was ringing again, the display telling him it was Barton, but Bucky ignored it as men and women in full tactical gear exploded into the room, guns at the ready.

“Drop the case and put your hands in the air!”

_***Three hours later: Interrogation room*** _

The military guy punched him in the face once more as Fury spoke again.  “I saw you with my own two eyes, Barnes. I watched you shoot Peggy Carter in the back.  Your own friend and mentor, and it really is just too bad that Rogers couldn’t be here to see this.  It’d kill him all over again, wouldn’t it? His husband gone missing and now his best friend is in the hot seat for killing the woman who trained you both.  And there’s no getting out of it. Not this time Barnes! I’ve got you dead to rights, this time, with my own two eyes I saw you. A literal smoking gun in your hand and I’m going to watch you hang for it.”

               Bucky spat out a wad of blood.  This jackass. “Who was the caller on the phone Barnes?”  Fury asked again. He knew Barnes wasn’t going to talk. Not to him anyways and certainly not anytime soon.  Normally, Fury didn’t particularly like this part of the job. The pain wasn’t a very good motivator for a trained operative.  Civilians would crack no problem but op guys? They took some work, and it was usually the head games that did them in. But for Barnes?  Hell, if he’d been allowed, Fury would have dished out the abuse himself. Peggy Carter may have been under investigation for treason and espionage, but she’d been his friend for a long time and she hadn’t deserved to go out like that.  Not shot by someone she thought she’d been able to trust.

               Bucky’s cocksure grin made Fury’s teeth grind as he responded with “It was your wife.  Wanted to meet up again. Yeah, apparently she hasn’t been getting satisfied lately and called me.”   Bucky’s grin widened further at the brief flash of anger on the man’s face before his head was snapped to the side from another vicious blow to the head.  “Why were you in the room?” Fury was persistent Bucky would give him that much. “I was busy trampoline-ing your wife.” Bucky held a momentary concern that he was going to get an actual concussion from getting hit in the head so many times and groaned as he felt his jaw creak from another blow.

               “I don’t actually want to hurt you, Barnes.  All you have to do is cooperate and answer the questions.”  Fury sighed as he laced his fingers together before resting his elbows on the table.  “Is that why you’re having your lackey do it for you? Can’t handle getting your hands dirty anymore Fury?  When did you become such a suit?” Another blow to the face came as Fury stood up. “Rupert can do this all day Barnes.”

               “Wait. I’m being bludgeoned to death by a guy named Rupert?”  Bucky was unamused. Who named a kid Rupert?

               The door opened just as Rupert knocked him to the floor.  “Hey. Hey. Come on, guys. Let’s not do this kind of thing okay?  It’s not necessary.” Hank Pym addressed the room as he entered before speaking to Fury directly.  “Look, Nick. I’ve got this. Treating him like this, it’s not going to work okay? I’ve got this.”  Nick Fury looked skeptical but stepped aside anyway. “Are you sure Hank? I know you’re friends but do you really think you can get him to tell you what we need to know?”  Pym nodded as Fury stepped out and while Bucky was glad he didn’t have to deal with him or his friend Rupert anymore, he wasn’t stupid enough to believe that Fury wasn’t watching, or listening.  Probably both.

               “You okay Buck? You look like hell.”  Bucky snorted. “I’d like to see you after getting bludgeoned by Rupert.”  Hank just shook his head in amusement as he removed the cuffs and gave the man a cigarette before handing over a lighter.  “Peggy’s lighter right? I was sorry to hear about what happened. She was one of the actual good ones, and while it’s not worth much, I know you didn’t kill her.  Nothing will convince Fury otherwise though. Swears he saw you do it. Has the video evidence to prove it. Looks pretty damning.” 

               Bucky inhaled the nicotine breathing it deep and holding it there in his lungs before letting the smoke out in a whoosh of white.  “I know. He showed it to me. I know what it looks like Hank. Saw what that video showed. But that’s not what happened. I didn’t kill her.”  Hank nodded, and handed Bucky another cigarette and asked him, “Tell me what happened in the room.”

So Bucky did.


	2. Goodbye Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that Tony is fluent in a ton of languages. Tony is fluent in Russian in this fic. See end notes for translations.  
>  (I am still learning Russian so if there are errors let me know)

_***Three Days Before Lockout*** _

   “You okay Tony?”  Tony sighed and looked out the window.  “Yeah Pepper. I’m okay. Just nervous I guess.”  Pepper lifted an elegant brow. Nervous? I thought you’d been to space before.”  Tony gave a small laugh “Oh, I have! My mother took me up when Howard won the presidential campaign, and we went up every year after until she passed away.  It’s just been a while that’s all.” Pepper gave him a small smile. “I understand. But you don’t have to be nervous you know. These criminals… they will be behind the glass.  They won't be able to hurt you.” Tony gave a small huff. Pepper had always been able to see him as no one else. “I know that Pep. I do! But what if, what if we’re right? What if we are right and they are using these people as an experiment for deep space travel?”  Natasha, sitting in the seat across from them, gave an inelegant snort and crossed her legs. “They’re criminals Tony. And not just your average run of the mill sneak thieves. No, these are the worst of the lot. Murders, rapists, do not give them your sympathy Anthony.  They do not deserve it.”

   “They are still people Natasha.  No one deserves to be experimented on!” “Pepper took Tony’s hands in hers attempting to soothe ruffled feathers.  Pepper felt that both Tony and her lover and long-time partner Natasha were both right. But getting into a debate that would make them all angry was not something they could afford.  Not right now.

   “If we are right, if we are right then we will fight to stop it.  Regardless of whether or not we feel the people, we fight for deserve it.  We fight to protect humanity from situations like this, and so it is not about the individual.  It is about the whole, and we mustn't forget that.” Tony nodded his agreement and squeezed her hands.  “Maybe we’ll find Bruce. Maybe we’ll find out what happened to him…” Pepper nodded and squeezed back. “Maybe.”  But while her heart hoped, logic dictated that it had been far, far too long and there was nothing left of Bruce to find.

   It had been years after all.  The chances of finding Bruce, of finding out what had happened to him?   The odds were not in their favor. Add to this, the fact that Natasha had told them that Bruce’s husband, Steve, had gone looking for answers, and he had disappeared as well after a while.

   The news that Steve was gone as well had saddened them all.  They’d never met him personally but it had always been clear that Bruce loved him deeply and had eloped with him after nearly five years together, and now they were both gone.  

   Pepper knew too that even though it wasn’t his fault, Tony blamed himself.  It had been on Tony’s request that Bruce had gone to MS ONE looking for answers to what, exactly, if anything, was going on.  A part of Tony would never forgive himself for it.

   Silence fell then as the shuttle announced their imminent arrival at MS ONE.  

 

_***Twenty-eight hours before Lockout*** _

 

   Being on MS ONE was an experience, to say the least of the matter.  The worst at the moment, to Tony’s mind was the cold. It wasn’t an all of a sudden, teeth-rattling cold though.  It was a cold that was slow and creeping. It snuck up on you, a sudden chill in the spine. A deep settling into the bones that you couldn’t shake no matter what you did in an effort to chase the cold away.  Tony, had grown to hate that kind of cold.

   Tony was also running himself ragged.  When he wasn’t interviewing the residents of MS ONE, he was looking for any virtual footprints that his friend Bruce may have left behind.  Tony was nearly positive that Bruce left something for him to find. He hadn’t actually found anything yet, but he had found other things. Things that kept Tony awake and had his paranoia at an all-time high.

   For instance, one year after Bruce disappeared, his husband Steve had also disappeared from MS ONE.  Steve had been here one year after Bruce. Steve had found something that led him here and whatever it was, it had gotten Steve into deep, deep trouble.

   Tony felt a fissure of fear after learning that.  What was so bad here on MS ONE that they would make people vanish without a trace?  Would his status as the President’s son keep him safe? What about Pepper? Natasha?  Somehow Tony didn’t think so. Whatever this was, whatever Bruce had found and Steve had stumbled upon, they didn’t want it getting out and were clearly willing to do anything to make sure the information stayed a secret.  Tony was scared as all hell.

   Tony took a fortifying breath and dove into the ether.  He would find what he was looking for; one way or another.

_***Three hours before Lockout*** _

 

   The warden had been eying Tony and it was taking everything he had not to start acting like he was guilty of something.  If the Warden suspected something…

   Beside him Pepper was tense and Natasha kept twitching her fingers.  The only sign that the woman was just as tense as they were. Unaware that Pepper was watching them, Natasha and Tony glanced at each other and Pepper stopped walking.  “Alright, you two. What is going on? You both have been acting very strange since last night; don’t think I didn’t notice!” Pepper was tapping her foot and Natasha glanced away.

   She could lie, cheat, murder, and steal with the best of them, was, in fact, one of the best of them; but a look from Pepper and she’d fold like a house of cards.  Nat stared at a fixed point just over Pepper’s shoulder and attempted to lie to her. “It’s nothing Ангел.” Pepper’s eyes widened in shock. “Natasha!” Tony visibly flinched right along with Nat at the tone in Pepper’s voice.  “Tell me. Now.”

_***approximately 8 hours ago*** _

   “Someone knows.” Tony began to pace back and forth.  “Natasha! Someone knows! Say something damn it!” Natasha remained quiet for a time and Tony resumed his pacing.  “How do they know?” She asked. Tony stopped and looked at her, the guilt he felt clear in his honey brown eyes. “I found traces of a bug that was designed to monitor the computer.  It wasn’t there before when we started digging and I don’t know when it was put there after we started or how long it stayed. I made a mistake Nat.” Natasha was looking out the window now, her smooth brow marred with frown lines.  “Natasha” Tony whispered and crouched down in front of her. “Natasha, Мой друг, listen to me.” Tony’s voice dropped an octave lower. “If something happens, if this goes bad- “No. Энтони, don’t you dare ask me that. Пожалуйста, Тони, не проси меня бросить тебя в это место.”  Natasha sounded frightened as she spoke, and it was such a rare thing, Natasha allowing another person to hear, to see how she felt that Tony began to cry. Silent tears that fell without a sound down his bare cheeks. “I am asking you, Natasha. I am asking you because Pepper will die if you stay up here and keep me safe.  She will die and neither of us will ever forgive ourselves for it. So I’m not asking you, I’m telling you! If things go south you will take Pepper and you will leave me here. Да?” Natasha pressed her cheek to Tony’s, letting his tears stain her own cheeks “Да”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian Translations in order of appearance:  
> 1\. Ангел  
>  Angel  
> 2\. Мой друг  
>  my friend  
> 3\. Энтони  
>  Anthony  
> 4\. Пожалуйста, Тони, не проси меня бросить тебя в это место  
>  Please, Tony, don't ask me to leave you in this place.  
> 5\. Да  
>  Yes


End file.
